


Man of a Thousand Faces

by runner_love (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, Paradise (but not), Post-Death Cure, minewt, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runner_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minho thinks about them, all of them, every day.  Dreams about Chuck and Teresa, but mostly Newt.  Dreams about Newt every night."<br/>Minho dreams about Newt, and sees that Thomas dreams about Teresa.<br/>I couldn't think of a title so I just used this Regina Spektor song I'm obsessed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of a Thousand Faces

They all knew when they came to Paradise that they wouldn't be okay. And they aren't. Minho thinks about them, all of them, every day. Dreams about Chuck and Teresa, but mostly Newt. Dreams about Newt every night. He misses Newt, misses him more than he'd ever known he would miss him when he was alive. He always loved Thomas and Ben and Newt and all the other Gladers like a brother. But he loved-still loves-Newt in a different way, a different, complicated way that Newt will never know about, in a way that is his, and only his, that no one else could ever understand. He doesn't understand it very well either, but he knows it is there, and he protects it with his life.

He wakes up from his dreams most nights covered in sweat, sheets tangled from his restlessness, and terror filling his mind, or worry, or anger. He should have saved him, he should have fixed things. He could have. He didn't.

But some nights he wakes up happy. Happy, because Newt can't still be alive. Most of the dreams he has feature the death of a crank with Newt's eyes, and Newt's voice, and that voice is choked with hatred and anger, directed at Minho. But every once in a while, Newt still looks like the Newt who Minho met in the Glade. Those dreams are how Minho can survive. He sits with Newt in the Glade in those dreams, and Newt is still dying, like he is in every dream, but Minho holds his hand. Newt smiles, and talks to him, his voice returning the previously unmatched love Minho felt for him. Minho tells Newt he loves him, and Newt's reaction is perfect every time. He just tells Minho he loves him too. Minho leans down to where Newt lies, dying peacefully in a bed of flowers, and kisses him. And he wakes the moment Newt's eyelids flutter closed. And he smiles when he opens his eyes, because Newt is happy in death, and Minho should be happy to wait until the day Newt sees him again. 

They go about their lives as normally as they can. They work, they build, they live almost like they did in the Glade. The others have nightmares too, but only one Glader seems to get the occasional dreams of happiness, of peace. Minho sees Thomas trying to live his life, and he does his job well. Puts a smile on his face in the morning, talks happily, holds Brenda's hand. But only Minho sees, in the room they share together, how Thomas smiles for real in his sleep. How he murmurs to no one Minho can see. How he says her name, over and over again. Only Minho sees how he dreams that he stayed with her, held her hand the way Minho holds Newt's, and on the best nights, dies there next to her. And Minho sees that no matter how many times he tells Brenda he loves her, it seems like kids playing at being grown compared to the way he says it to Teresa in his sleep, like those words, "I love you," will keep her there with him, will keep her there when he wakes up, will keep her there when he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote another sad one shot. Should I write a happy one? I'm open to requests and such.


End file.
